With the popularity of electric devices such as the smart phone, the tablet computer, the notebook computer, the Smart TV, etc., videos supported by these electric devices are increasingly coming in to the work and life of people, for example, vast of network videos, remote education videos, video conference, etc.
Currently, taking a notebook computer as an example, in order to facilitate the viewing of a user, the video with a long duration, such as a teleplay with a duration of 60 minutes for one episode, is typically divided into a plurality of segments such as titles, chapter 1, chapter 2, chapter 3 and the end according to the video content. These segments are displayed on the play progress bar of the video by separators. When the user moves a mouse onto one of the separators, a corresponding heading, such as titles, will be displayed.
Furthermore, in order to facilitate the user in viewing the video content at each time point, when the user moves a mouse onto some position of the play progress bar which, for example, corresponds to a time point of 32 m: 45 s, a video picture corresponding to that time point (i.e., 32 m: 45 s) will be automatically displayed.
In the implementation of the solutions of the embodiments of the application, inventors of the application found the following technical problems.
Since the play progress bar of the video is segmented or prompted according to the content of the video such as chapters or pictures of the video, a technical problem that a video can only be segmented or prompted by the play progress bar of the video according to the content of the video occurs.
Currently, the user experience is decreased because the user has to move the mouse onto a corresponding position of the play progress bar of the video when he/she wants to know the segmented or prompted content.